


Broken

by Goldencanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldencanary/pseuds/Goldencanary
Summary: Post Mallus. Sara and Ava leave the Waverider to “settle down”, where there are no death totems, demons, and time travel or anachronisms. They’re happy together until Rip comes along to ruin it.





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Be nice. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

“Say you won’t let go”  
Title “Say You Won’t Let Go” by James Arthur. I think this song goes really well with the story and how Sara feels.

“I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough”

Sara didn’t want to leave. She had a life now. She had Ava now, and things were going great. So when Rip Hunter showed up out of the blue for the second time in her life to recruit her, she said no. After the team defeated Mallus, she found no need to continue risking her life when she had found something worth living for again, ... Ava.

Sara was about to walk away when she heard Nate and Amaya calling to her. Sara grumbled.  
“Heyyy guys!!!” she said with her wide smile. She was genuinely happy to see them, but she knew what they were here for and no matter what they said, she wasn’t going.

Amaya walked over and hugged her, “hey Sara.”

Unlike his girlfriend, Nate skipped the pleasantries and told Sara their mission.  
“We need you back Sara, as I’m sure Rip told you. Sara glanced over her shoulder to Rip. He was looking at the floor. We’re losing out there. We haven’t been able to fix anachronisms and it’s caused repercussions in the present timeline.”

“I still don’t understand why I have to go with you” Sara shot at him.

Rip interjected, “Sara, it’s caused changes to your own timeline.”

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Nothing seems different to me.”

“See that’s the thing,” said Amaya, “nothing drastic has changed, it actually just seems like time’s continuing normally, progressing smoothly from when you left the Waverider, but something is happening that’s not supposed to be in your life at this point in time. Something that if it continues, can change the future.”

“What could I have possibly done? I have stayed here, not touched anything unusual, reached no major milestones in my life, ...” Sara said. She now looked a little upset. Her lips pursed and she was thinking. Hard.

Nate glanced to the floor and looked up at her. All three of them looked at Sara as if she was injured.

“Ava” was all Nate said.

Sara glanced from Nate to Rip whose head was down again. She then looked at Amaya hoping somehow this wasn’t true. She was always the reasonable legend. Amaya just shook her head slowly and looked at her. Pain in her eyes. “I’m sorry”

Sara screamed.

“NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS TO ME! SO WHAT IF AVA AND I AREN’T MEANT TO BE TOGETHER? I CAN’T LEAVE HER. I CAN’T. I CAN’T. I CAN’T. I NEED HER. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND RIP I NEED HER. SHE’S THE BEST THING I’VE EVER HAD. THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT. THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY ANYMORE. I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HER. TO LEAVE HER!” Sara burst into tears.

Rip ran to Sara and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Look at me Sara.”

“No” she couldn’t bear looking at anyone right now. Especially Rip. She still had tears streaming her face, and she never liked showing people emotions, but because of Ava, she’s gained the ability to at least let herself feel things. 

“Look at me Sara”

“Please no”

“ DAMMIT SARA LOOK AT ME” Frightened, Sara looked up. Rip bowed his head to look Sara in the eyes. “Sara, you’ll be okay. You haven’t lost everything. You are a great captain and you have the team.”

“I can’t stand to lose anyone else Rip I can’t. Jax, Stein, ... Laurel. I’ve even died, twice or maybe three times, see I’ve died so much I’ve lost track, and lost my soul. I can’t take losing someone else, Rip. I can’t. Not when she’s my light in my darkness.” Sara knew the last bit sounded cheesy, but she didn’t care anymore. All she could focus on was the she was being told that the love of her life isn’t actually supposed to be the love of her life. She stared at the floor again.

“Sara,” Rip whispered, “you may not have to lose her.”

Sara looked up and stayed there. Before she would let herself smile, she managed to ask “how?”

“We want to bring you back on the Waverider where time doesn’t follow the same rules as here. Stay there with Ava and it won’t cause any tears in the fabric of time, but you don’t have much longer. You must come now.”

“But Ava isn’t here. I need to get to her!! I’m not going alone, not when you just said I could be with her!!” Sara tried to claw her way out of Rips grasp. Suddenly overcome with anger. She was desperate to get to Ava, and she was mad that Rip was now trying to take her away without her.

Nate walked towards her steeling up while Amaya summoned a gorilla totem. Sara Lance doesn’t go out without a fight. With a few weak attempt to resist from the now sobbing and tired Sara Lance, Nate knocked her out and the three time-travelers walked to the Waverider with an unconscious assassin in their arms.

Sara woke up to the bright white lights of the medbay. Once she realized where she was she immediately started thrashing and screaming.

“Gideon, administer a mild sedative please.”

Sara heard Rip’s voice and Gideon’s response of “yes, Captain.”

“No, no, no, no,...” Sara’s screams turned to quiet sobs as she reluctantly fell back asleep.

After 2 hours, Sara woke up once more screaming and crying out for Ava.

“Shhhhhh” she felt Rip’s hand keeping her steady. A light pressure on Sara’s shoulder that managed to calm her down.

“I need her, Rip. You took her away from me and I need her,” Sara pleaded.

All Rip said was “I know” and detached Sara from the tubes and allowed her to stand. Sara walked to the captain’s office.

“Gideon, call Ava please.” Sara choked back a sob she was keeping in when she said Ava’s name.

“I hope you’re not cheating on me with another Ava. ... Or maybe you just have a type.” Sara heard a familiar voice behind her. She let out a small cry that immediately turned into the large smile that Ava loved seeing.

“Ava!!!!” Sara cried happily and ran to her girlfriend, throwing herself into her arms. She started crying. “I thought I was going to have to leave you. I couldn’t do that. I need you.”

“You don’t need me, Sara, but I certainly hope you could never leave me.” Ava placed her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek. “God I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Aves.”

Sara felt the comfortable feeling of her girlfriends lips on her own and let out a small sigh. She hoped she never had to leave those lips again as she sank into her girlfriends arms, the whole world melting away around them so it was just her and Ava.

“And I do have a type,” Sara whispered into Ava’s ear, a smirk on Sara’s lips.

“What’s your type?” asked Ava.

“A strong, smart, annoying, time bureau agent who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“You seriously are in love with another time bureau agent?” Ava asked a smile spreading across her face. “Is it Gary?” She teased.

“No gross, Sara stepped back looking truly appalled.

“Who then?” Ava wondered her mouth forming a playful pout.”

“You. I love you.” Sara said leaning in.

“I love you too.” Ava concluded with another kiss to her girlfriends lips, and her heart skipped a beat.


	2. Unfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Sara and Ava returned to the Waverider to stay in a relationship and not destroy time, Sara had never been more bored. The only thing entertaining her nowadays was flying the Waverider, directing the Legends on Comms, and Ava. Other than be with Ava and watch the Legends fight, there was nothing she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make multiple chapters of this. This isn’t really what I wanted, but I think it’s still ok. Comments and suggestions always welcome.

Sara turned so she could face Ava. This was extremely difficult seeing how during the night, the two had somehow become intertwined like a pretzel. She eventually managed to fully turn towards her girlfriend, and she curled herself into a ball, wrapping Ava’s arm around her and burring her face in Ava’s neck. Ava was so warm from sleeping and Sara felt like she was in heaven. Each breath Ava took, Sara could feel blowing in her hair. She could feel Ava’s heartbeat under Sara’s hand that was pressed against the woman’s chest. 

“Good morning, you,” mumbled Ava. Sara watched as Ava barely opened her eyes. Sara still found it amusing how the proper formal time bureau agent was a horrible morning person.

Ava finally opened her eyes fully and Sara sighed now that she could finally see the bright blue eyes across from her. “Good morning, Aves” Sara smiled. She couldn’t help but smile. She loved the ability to wake up next to Ava everyday.

The two quickly came together for a soft kiss that always made Ava’s morning. Sara scooted closer, wrapping herself in Ava. “Sara it’s late. It’s already noon.”

“I don’t care”

“We have a job to do.”

“No we don’t”

“Well I do. Remember one of us still has a government job.”

Sara grumbled. She hated living in the Waverider now that she wasn’t a legend.

The two women quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Rip was getting a bowl of cereal as they walked in.

After a brief breakfast. Ava had french toast and Sara had her usual oatmeal, Ava had to leave for work and Sara was left alone to do whatever minuscule task needed to be done.

“Miss Lance. Don’t look too sad to be here.” Rip questioned without actually asking a question. He somehow had a way of getting someone to confess everything to him.

“Well I’m not happy. I had a life back in Star City with Ava. I can’t do anything here. I promised I wouldn’t be the White Canary anymore. I’ve had such trouble controlling my blood lust. Especially with Mallus. Then Ava came and I thought it was getting better until the death totem came along and revealed who I truly am no matter how hard I try to become someone else. Therefore if I can’t fight with the Legends, you are the new captain of the ship, and you know how to fly the Waverider, what am I supposed to do?” Sara ranted.

“You have a team here Sara, even if you don’t think you still do. These people still love you and are willing to do whatever for you. They will protect you. Watch you. Keep you grounded. You don’t have to hide away Sara. You have an army.” Rip reasoned.

“These are the same people who were there when Mallus took over and I tried to kill all of them. What would have changed between now and then that I wouldn’t kill them if I was given the chance?”

“Yes but now everyone has gone through it with you. They have seen your demons and they still love you. They don’t care about who you think you are because they know who you truly are. You are brave, and strong, and loving, and caring, and wonderful. Everyone knows that, especially Ava. Ava knows who you truly are and a part of you is truly the White Canary.” Rip told her.

“Rip, I ha-, I have been through hell. Everyone has been through hell. Ava knows all about my past. It’s not her I’m worried about hurting. I’m worried I will hurt myself.” Sara choked. “Last time I faced my demons and had lost control to Mallus and the Death Totem, you saw how I reacted. I separated myself from Ava. That nearly killed me, not being possessed. I let go of the best thing I ever had, and I gave myself pain. What if that happens to me again? Something terrible happens to me or someone I care about and no matter what support or comfort I’m provided, I revert to my natural instinct and run. And push away everything And everyone I love.”

“Sara, we won’t let you leave this time. I will fight for you.” Ava walks up to hug Sara from behind. She had come back because she need to see Sara one last time before leaving for a full day of work. She heard she would need to fight in the field to face an army of robots which had invaded the Ottoman Empire. Apparently they were really strong and she needed to let Sara know just in case of anything happening. She came in expecting to see Sara still casually reading the Star City newspaper that Gideon always fabricates and eating her breakfast, but found her girlfriend instead with watery eyes holding a glass of whiskey in her hand and speaking with Rip.

Whiskey for breakfast, never a good sign. That’s when she heard what Sara was actually talking about and her heart broke. She moved from her spot in the doorway where Sara was facing away from and comforted her. She knew Sara sometimes just needed to have contact and be held.

Sara just stared straight ahead. Ava leaned down and turned Sara’s head to kiss her.

“Well if you’re not having fun, that won’t do. The almighty Sara Lance must be entertained!!” Ava’s voice got louder.

Sara laughed as she was pulled up by Ava. Thank god for this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter next of their day of fun. May take a few days to upload and write.


End file.
